


my blue bucket of gold [mix]

by ninety6tears



Series: My Blue Bucket of Gold [2]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Big Bang Mix, Post-Apocalypse Love Songs, Rebuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninety6tears/pseuds/ninety6tears





	my blue bucket of gold [mix]

 

 

  
  
[[8tracks](https://8tracks.com/ninety6tears/my-blue-bucket-of-gold) | [playmoss](https://playmoss.com/en/ninety6tears/playlist/my-blue-bucket-of-gold-2)]  
River's Gone Dry; strawberry fields  
Go Long (LethalBadger remix); joanna newsom  
Legions (Reverie); zoe keating  
Calculation Theme; metric  
I'm Looking Forward to Joining You, Finally; nine inch nails  
Legions (War); zoe keating  
Blue Bucket of Gold; sufjan stevens  
Clam, Crab, Cockle, Cowrie; joanna newsom  
Midnight; coldplay  
Cotton Wool; Lamb


End file.
